vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Tohsaka
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-C with gems, possibly 7-B | 7-B, likely 6-C with Welt Ende | Unknown Name: Rin Tohsaka, Kaleido Ruby (her Magical Girl alterego) Origin: Fate/Stay Night Gender: Female Age: 17 (at the events of Fate/Stay Night, albeit the VN declares her 18 for, *ehm* practical reasons) Classification: Human, Mage, Second Owner of the Spiritual Land of Fuyuki | Magical Girl Destructive Capacity: Wall level, large building level with gems (albeit they may also harm people with city level+ durability) | City level (releases energy comparable to Noble Phantasms), likely small island level with Welt Ende (erased a huge number of Sakura's Shadow Giants at once) | Unknown Range: At least a few hundred meters Speed: Athletic human, supersonic+ when enhancing her speed with magic (comparable to base Kirei) | Likely hypersonic+ | Unknown Lifting Strength: Athletic human level, potentially higher when amped by magic Striking Power: Class MJ when amped by magic (comparable to Kirei,) | Class MJ+ with magic | Unknown Durability: Superhuman, up to city level when sacrificing one of her gems for short-term protection (allowed her to withstand Berserker's strength) Stamina: Large, can fight for extended periods even when her body is at its physical break-point (her spells depend on Rin's normally limited prana pool, though) Standard Equipment: Tohsaka Family Magic Crest, Tohsaka Heirloom Jewel, Magic Gems (20 of them total, 10 after summoning her Servant), Azoth Sword | Tohsaka Magic Crest, Jeweled Sword of Zelretch, Azoth Sword | Kaleidostick Intelligence: Genius. Model student in both magic principles and real life workings. Skilled practitioner of the Baji-Quan martial art style. Powers and Abilities: Magic, can sense the magic energy and analyze the structure of spells, resistance to certain magic effects (includes things like petrification, and mind manipulation), super speed, strength, durability and senses via magic enchantments, healing, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, energy enhanced strikes, can store her magic power in gems and either detonate them or use them for more powerful spells, boundary fields with various effects, low level matter manipulation, summoning, hypnotism | Same but more powerful, can do a limited version of the Second Magic, can absorb environmental magic power from her surroundings in an instant, can peek into unlimited number of parallel universe versions of the same place to practically access an infinite pool of energy | Similar but more powerful than base, can access knowledge and magic from a parallel universe version of herself, flight, can access theoretically limitless pool of energy Weakness: Inept with technology and most modern devices (including mobile phones). Her plans have the tendency to fail due to forgetting a minor detail. Rin's most powerful magics are only available through her sacrificing one or more of her jewels. | Even though her resource pool is practically limitless, releasing her maximum output non-stop and withstanding its recoil gradually breaks her down | Rin's personality does change to match that of cheery Magical Girl or she otherwise suffers from the whims of the Kaleidostick Key: Base | w/ Jeweled Sword Zelretch | Kaleido Ruby Other: This profile details the canon version of Rin from the main Fate/Stay Night universe. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate/Stay Night